Princes of Darkness
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in an AU of the second half of season 4. Rumple now exiled from Storybrooke by Belle stumbles across four boys who happen to be descendants of the fierce Queens of Darkness. In exchange for a place where the boys will be free, they team up with Rumple. All the while Regina and Chris find themselves haunted by mysterious dreams!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Set in AU back in season 4 after the Snow Queen's death. Now with Ingrid's death and Mr Gold's banishment at his own wife's hands, Storybrooke is now at peace. Emma now has the chance to lay back from all her saviour responsibilities and enjoy time with her family. While the residents of Storybrooke take time to enjoy their new found peace. Over in Boston, we have a 17 – year – old boy who has dark brown hair almost black and light green eyes with pale white skin. The young teen is wearing black trousers with black shoes that have laces, a white shirt that has a black overcoat over it. Walking down a small alley like he did five nights out of every week at around half 10.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at night kid." A voice belonging to a figure hiding in the shadows. The 17 – year – old boy turns over to the direction he believes he heard the voice coming from and smiles.

"Come on out Mark." The 17 – year – old boy says. Seconds later Mark also, age 17 walks out from the shadows over to the teen. Mark has brown eyes and short dark brown hair that is styled into spikes. Mark is wearing white jeans, a grey t-shirt some black converse trainers and a white bomber jacket. When Mark reaches the teen he leans in for a small kiss which the other teen grants.

"You really need to quit working all these extra hours Jackson," Mark tells Jackson after pulling away from the kiss.

"If I did quit working all these hours than we wouldn't be able to afford what we need for the three of us," Jackson replied.

"We will if I get a job, I can work anywhere almost anywhere Jackson, you shouldn't be the one that worries about the source of our income," Mark said.

"You just have to worry about keeping us one step ahead of Social Services and my parents. You know how badly the system wants you and Percy." Jackson spoke.

"I was worried when you arrived here late. I thought they found you." Mark admitted to his boyfriend.

"No, these fake ID's you got us are working fine. And even if they did find me, I'll just give them the slip with a flick of my wrist." Jackson replies. He hated yet found it cute that his boyfriend was worried because he left work later than usual.

"Still you have been finding it more difficult to what did call it freezing?" Mark asked.

"Yes, and you're right it has been harder to freeze lately. I don't know why maybe I need to exercise it more." Jackson tells Mark. Mark takes one of Jackson's hands.

"It's getting a bit colder on the streets," Mark says.

"We really need to find a place to stay," Jackson commented.

"I'm working on it. It's hard to find a place that wouldn't be too obvious for Social Services. But I promise we'll have a decent place to call home with Percy." Mark replied.

"I know come on the best people don't exactly hang around here at this time," Jackson told Mark the two then walk out of the small alley over to their sewer residence.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Back over at Storybrooke, Regina Mills the major of Storybrooke and mother of Henry Mills along with Emma Swan is right now sitting alone on her queen-sized bed in her bedroom. Regina can't help but feel miserable. Although she and Emma have managed to build a co-parenting relationship for not just Henry's sake but for theirs too. Regina can't help but feel empty like something was missing something very dear to her! Regina has decided its time to end this pitiful night by going to sleep. Regina walks over to her wardrobe and takes out a silk navy nighty and changes into it. Before walking into her bathroom to brush her teeth then finally getting under her covers to go sleep. As Regina dreams, she finds herself in one of the hospital rooms at Storybrooke's hospital. Regina is lying down on one of the hospital beds wearing the standard gown. Regina is not alone as Dr Whale is in the room. But Regina finds one of her hands being held by someone besides her who face she can't see.

"Let's see how the baby is doing." Dr Whale says. As he walks over to the hospital bed. Dr Whale with the ultrasound equipment, Dr Whale applies a small amount of the gel over the part of the bump that Whale plans to scan. While Dr Whale starts the scan Regina and the man look at the screen and smile.

"The baby is so cute." The mysterious man said.

"Our baby must get that from you," Regina replied.

"I doubt that. Is the baby healthy?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yes, looks to be around the right size." Dr Whale says.

"How many weeks am I?" Regina asks.

"Around fourteen weeks." Dr Whale tells Regina and the mysterious man. Just as Regina wants this dream to continue she is pulled away from the dream by her alarm clock waking her up and bringing her back to reality around 6 am.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Boston Jackson, Mark and an 8–year–old boy called Percy. The three are moving swiftly and fast yet carefully on the streets of Boston at 10 am. Percy has short dark blond hair, brown eyes and dark skin. And is wearing dark green shorts with a lighter green t-shirt and some trainers.

"We have to be careful we have no idea who's on the street social workers other authorities," Mark tells Jackson and Percy.

"Ugh, I'm hungry can we grab something to eat?" Percy asked.

"Sorry kid we have to go to the place Mark found," Jackson replied as he ruffles Percy's hair.

"But I'm hungry can't you just freeze everything so we can get food now. Then go to the place Mark has for us no time will past." Percy said.

"Sorry kid my power doesn't work like that exactly. But I promise when we get to this new place. I'll go and grab us some food." Jackson says.  
"Even chocolate," Percy spoke.

"Maybe depends how much I can get in my coat pockets," Jackson replies.

"Come on before people get suspicious," Mark said. Mark then leads Percy and Jackson to an abandoned apartment.

* * *

Once in the abandoned apartment that only been vacant for a couple months. The three begin to take in their surroundings. The apartment was a mess there is no carpet just filthy wooden floorboards. And the ceiling is covered with a few holes. The little furniture in the apartment was a small green sofa covered in all kinds of stains that were either caused by spilt drinks or food. Along with a small plastic coffee table. In the small kitchen, the cupboard doors are hanging off their hinges.

"I'm scared to check the bedroom." Jackson commented.

"I'm sorry it's the best I could get in such a short time." Mark apologised.

"No, it's okay we can fix this up it could take us time." Jackson said.

"Even witches couldn't fix this." Percy replies. Jackson briefly glares at Percy. Percy then mumbles my bad.

"You should go and steal us some food whatever we need." Mark reminded Jackson.

"You're right I'll be back soon. Be good and burn whatever blankets whoever lived here last used. I hate to have to get antibiotics for six months." Jackson spoke before leaving the apartment.

* * *

After leaving the apartment he's taken residence in with Mark and Percy. Jackson makes his way over to a small store where he quickly enters focuses all his energy as he makes a hand gesture similar to Piper Halliwell. This gesture causes everyone in the store apart from Jackson to be frozen in time unable to move and aware of anything. Jackson quickly gets to work collecting various foods mostly food that doesn't have to be eaten. Jackson manages to get enough food for a couple days. Before stealing a backpack to put all the food in. Little did Jackson realise as he packed the food into the backpack a woman in a grey business suit enters the

"Thief." The woman screams. Jackson turns to face her in shock he quickly zips the backpack before quickly pulling it over one of his shoulders and makes a run for the door. The women head straight towards him trying to block his path. Jackson notices multiple sweeping brushes on for sale picks one up and makes a swing with it aiming towards the woman. The woman quickly dodges the sweeping brush. And quickly snatches it off Jackson. Jackson panics and uses the same gesture he used earlier to freeze everyone else in the store. But instead of freezing the woman who caught him stealing. Jackson accidentally unfreezing everyone he froze. Jackson quickly pushes the woman into one of the shelves and flees the store. Outside the store, security guards chase he attempts to freeze them but instead one of the large dustbins explode releasing all the rubbish.

"Shit." Jackson cursed before carrying on running away back to the apartment.

* * *

Jackson enters the apartment block still running. Jackson runs up the stairs all the way to his new home. Before he reaches the door he bumps into a middle age man who limps and using a walking stick to help him walk. This man is Mr Gold the Dark One who exiled from Storybrooke by his wife a couple days ago. Gold notices something familiar about Jackson.

"Sorry." Jackson apologised. Mr Gold catches a glimpse of a small birthmark on Jackson's right hand. The birthmark is a triquetra. Mr Gold recognises the birthmark instantly.

"Jackson O'Connell." Mr Gold said.

"How do you know my name?" Jackson demands to know.

"I need your help. And you need mine." Mr Gold tells Jackson.

"Just who the hell are you. I'm a very busy person." Jackson snapped he needs help maybe Mark can help. Whatever happened to the dustbins and his powers are out of control.

"I know where you were born a small town called Storybrooke. And I can help you with your magic and tell you where it comes from." Mr Gold answers.

"How do you know that I have magic?" Jackson questions.

"I know all about you and your friends your special we don't belong here." Mr Gold replies. Before Jackson could respond Mark leaves the apartment and sees Mr Gold and Jackson.

"Jackson, you're back already," Mark said concerned that Jackson was near a stranger.

"This man apparently knows where I actually come from and that I have magic," Jackson explained to Mark.

"Not just Jackson, I know about you too Mark Page and your friend Percy Edwards." Mr Gold revealed.

"You work for Social Services." Mark assumed. Mark can't help but be suspicious of Mr Gold.

"No, I don't but I know who your birth parents are where your family truly live." Mr Gold replied.

"Go on," Mark said.

"All the stories you were told as a child Snow White, Cinderella along with Sleeping Beauty etc. All of those really happened in another realm an reality. This realm version of what you call Fairytales are shown little of what really happened. You, Mark and Percy, are sons of the Queens of Darkness." Mr Gold says.

"What about me. And who are the Queens of Darkness?" Jackson asks Mr Gold.

"Your mother well let's just say she was the queen of the Enchanted Forest. The Queens of Darkness was a group of three women the Sea Witch known as Ursula, the devilish Cruella De Vil and the fierce and deadly dragon sorceress Maleficent." Mr Gold explains. Jackson and Mark stare at each other for a moment before returning their sigh back onto Mr Gold.

"You better come inside and tell us anything," Mark told Mr Gold.

"And explain everything soon. I think I might have drawn more attention to us." Jackson whispers to Mark.

"How?" Mark asked concerned.

"My power its gone crazy I caused a dustbin to explode," Jackson answered.

"We'll deal with this later. First, let's see what's middle age man has to say." Mark spoke.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know in the actual Charmed series and comics. Melinda is the youngest of Piper's children. But I decided to change that instead, Melinda is the oldest and Piper has only two children Melinda and Chris. Wyatt doesn't exist in this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Meanwhile, over in a different universe literally. In San Fransico over at a small one bedroomed apartment. Lies a 37-year-old man with brown hair and green eyes. The 37-year-old man is called Chris Halliwell. And he is a trained chef but works in an Auction House. The apartment is average size and has an open living room and kitchen. Chris Halliwell is wearing a grey blazer with a white shirt and grey trousers with black shoes. Chris Halliwell is Elder – Witch and if you're not familiar with the term Elder think of them as the head angels and angels who are below Elder status are known as Whitelighters. Chris is the youngest of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's two children. The eldest being Melinda Halliwell. Melinda Halliwell, Piper's eldest was named after the first Halliwell witch and founder of the Halliwell line Melinda Warren. The last name was changed later on down a couple of generations after Melinda Warren's deaths.

Chris Halliwell is sat down on a cheap brown sofa. While on a small coffee table is a large open brown leather bound book. Chris has been searching for a specific type of magical creature for weeks ever since. This creature is a powerful being who belongs to neither good or evil. This magical being name is Endora and her special gift is that she is able to find and locate what is missing in somebody's soul. Nobody knows her location she is said to exist on many planes of existence and travels all the time.

"Come on, I've made tougher locator spells before," Chris says to himself as he holds a notepad in one hand a pencil in other scribbling random words down. Seconds later Chris's mobile begins to vibrate and his ringtone begins to ring. Chris looks at the caller id and notices that his caller is his older sister Melinda. Chris puts aside his notepad and pen and picks up his phone and answers the call.

"Chris, I've been trying to get in touch for hours," Melinda said.

"Sorry, I didn't get home from work until eleven. And I then I carried on my research." Chris answers.

"Dad is dying for real he's not coming back as a Whitelighter. He is dying for real he'll either get the choice of reincarnation or remaining a spirit in the afterlife. And you know how long Mom had to wait to see Grandma again when she chose to be a spirit in the afterlife." Melinda spoke out of the two she was closet with their father.

"Melinda, I know how much you love your Dad. But you forget that he's shown no affection or love towards me. I don't owe anything to him. I have you, Mom our Aunts and cousins and Grandpa. I have nothing to say to him." Chris replies. Chris doesn't want to hurt his sister's feelings but she knows just how little if not no affection or love towards Chris in his life.

"Then just visit him and talk to him for me and Mom please Chris this might actually be good for you and Dad," Melinda begged to Melinda her family was the first priority everything else came second. Chris can't stand the sadness in his older sister's voice dam she could always make him feel guilty or obligated to do something!

"Fine five minutes just for you and Mom. But then you need to help me with something." Chris tells his older sister. Although Chris can't see Melinda. Melinda smiles briefly.

"Deal," Melinda replies before hanging up.

"Sisters," Chris mumbles to himself before picking up his notepad and pencil again.

* * *

Chris visited his father one last time like he promised his older sister Melinda. In truth, he had nothing to say to him. Chris only went to fulfil his promise to Melinda and for his mother and older sister's sake. Now back in his apartment, Melinda came over to help Chris with some witchcraft. Melinda is two years older than Chris and has green eyes with short brown straightened hair. Melinda is wearing a pair of blue jeans and grey top with grey heels.

"This Endora what makes you think that we can locate her and why are you so desperate to find her?" Melinda asks her little brother.

"I don't know if we can find her. But I need us to and I can't really explain why I'm desperate." Chris replied.

"Chris is this about the spell I cast seventeen years ago..." Melinda began to say but Chris buts in.

"No, it's not about that spell I know why you cast the spell to help me move on from Bianca. But this is different in those weeks you said I was missing felt like years. And I felt really happy like everything fell into place. I just need to figure out where I was and where those memories are." Chris tells Melinda.

"What if this Endora doesn't help you?" Melinda asked.

"Then I'm not sure. I saw Dad one last time in exchange you promise you would help me." Chris said.

"Fine pass me the notepad you was always better at potions," Melinda instructed. Chris then passes the notepad and pencil like instructed and a couple of minutes later Melinda has written down a finished summoning spell. Melinda puts the pencil to one side and shows Chris the spell she wrote. Chris nods in approval.

"This should work are you ready."? Chris questioned his sister.

"Yes," Melinda responds.

"A soul that earns to be full. Endora, please hear our plea guide us to thee. So, that with your special gift may bring about eternal peace." Melinda and Chris chant together in unison. Seconds later a green mist manifests out of nowhere and surrounds the siblings transporting them out of the apartment.

* * *

Melinda and Chris appear in dark room filled with mirrors. The two then see shards of glass sweep pass them and circle each other and begin to glow a bright light for a second and disappear leaving Endora who has the physical body of a woman in her 40s. Endora is wearing a silver cloak and white dress. Endora has red eyes and long straight ginger hair.

"Ah, visitors," Endora spoke softly.

"Endora, I need your help," Chris said.

"Oh and not even a please nobody teaches manners nowadays," Endora commented.

"Can you please help my brother find a way for his soul to feel fulfilled," Melinda asked Endora politely.

"I can sense a great part of your soul missing Christopher. Please don't ask how I know your name let's just say your soul speaks to me." Endora answers.

"Just help me find whatever is missing all I know is that at 17 years ago. Melinda cast a spell to help me find love again and I got somewhere and they said I was gone for weeks but it felt like years." Chris explains.

"This is an easy thing to do if only you found me sooner," Endora says.

"You're incredibly well cloaked," Melinda replied.

"If I wasn't cloaked then how could I tell the difference between who really needed my help and who just desired my help," Endora tells Chris and Melinda.

"So, you can find that missing piece?" Melinda questions.

"I can help Christopher's soul reach out to the missing piece but only he can identify it and draw it back," Endora explained.

"Let's do it then," Chris tells Endora. Endora nods before walking closer to Chris. Endora places her hands one at each side of Chris's head and starts to use her magic to make contact with Chris's soul.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Back over at the small apartment in Boston. We have the three boys Jackson, Mark and Percy sat on the awful couches. While Rumple is standing in front of them. Rumple has just explained the truth about fairy tales and how they got into our world.

"So, why did our parents abandon us?" Percy asked this was a question he and Mark always wanted to know.

"Each had their own reasons only they can answer. I'm sorry I can't answer that Percy. But what I can promise you is a life better than this." Rumple answered while pointing around the apartment.

"What do you want in return Rumple?" Mark questioned he knew better to accept a deal without knowing what the one who offers the deal desires.

"If I take you to Storybrooke, once there I need you to help me with a few things," Rumple explained.

"What things?" Jackson asks.

"When we go back to Storybrooke, the curse that cripples me will be active once again. I need your help to break that curse." Rumple tells the boys.

"If we go with you. What can you assure us about how our lives would be in Storybrooke." Mark spoke.

"A better place to live a home that is free. Mark and Percy, I can ensure you that once you're in Storybrooke, your magic will manifest you won't ever have to worry about anyone who wishes to harm you finding Storybrooke." Rumple answers.

"Give us a minute," Jackson politely said. Before he, Mark and Percy walk over to the kitchen area.

"What do you guys think?" Mark questions.

"Let's go we would have our own magic. And Social Services and Jack's parents won't be able to find us." Percy tells Mark and Jackson.

"Honestly this might actually be a good idea. We just have to work for him a little while." Mark says.

"Fine, we do it. We'll help you, Rumple." Jackson told Rumple turning away from Mark and Percy.

"We're just one person short," Rumple replied.

* * *

After their conversation, Rumple made a few phone calls. Rumple managed to get his hands on a car. Now in the car, we have, Mark in the driver seat with Jackson next to him. While Percy is in the back with Rumple.

"Remind when did you learn to drive," Jackson said.

"When I was thirteen let's just say some of the least popular people in society taught me." Mark answers.

"Oh, and let me guess you forgot to give them a thank you," Jackson replies.

"Kind of hard to give them a thank you. When they're getting pushed into police cars." Mark joked.

"We need to leave now," Rumple tells the boys.

"Fine," Mark says before he starts to drive.

* * *

The drive took around forty-five minutes. But eventually, they arrive at a large mansion. The large mansion is sealed off by a security gate. Mark parks the car right out in front.

"What else do we need?" Jackson asks.

"We need your missing member. After all, queens are known to bear heirs." Rumple answers.

"I wonder who adopted the kid," Mark says.

"If only he were so lucky," Rumple replied. The boys look at Rumple confused but things suddenly become clear!

"That woman sounds horrible." Percy comments.

"Cruella De Vil," Rumple said.

"That mad woman has a child," Mark shouts.

"Yes, and we need him. So, we need to get him out of here and back to Storybrooke." Rumple tells the boys.

"We won't have to convince him," Jackson spoke.

"I can climb over the gate," Percy suggests.

"No, way." Both Jackson and Mark reply.

"Why not," Percy complained.

"It's too high if you fall you will be badly injured," Mark explains.

"What about the wall?" Percy asked.

"Still too high we can't crash the car through the gate we would get badly hurt," Jackson said.

"Wait, Jack your new power you could blast the gate open," Mark says.

"I don't know how to use it." Jackson points out.

"Well, this seems like the time to learn," Rumple spoke up. Jackson quickly gets out of the car and walks a tad bit up close to the gates. Jackson makes a hand gesture attempting to blast the gate open but nothing happens. Mark makes one of the car windows go down before shouting.

"Try again," Mark shouts.

"I am trying," Jackson shouts back and unintentionally making a hand gesture near one of the walls. Jackson blasts the wall not intending to creating a large hole.

"You blew a hole in the wall," Percy says.

"I-I did," Jackson spoke.

"We haven't got much time fetch the boy," Rumple instructed. Mark and Percy get out the car and quickly climb through the hole with Jackson climbing through the hole in the wall last.

* * *

The three boys reach the front door. Mark tries to open it but finds it locked.

"Damn, it's locked," Percy said.

"Not for long," Mark replied with a smirk before smashes his hand through the glass on the door. Mark then quickly unlocks the door.

"Stay close to us, Percy," Jackson tells Percy and Percy nods. The three then enter the mansion.

"You pathetic, boy. One thing you're asked to do and you fail." Cruella snaps. The boys follow the noise and carefully. Walk the dark corridors. The three boys walk past a fireplace. Mark notices a small but long metal shover used to shovel out soot. Mark grabs it and both Jackson and Percy stare for a moment before they continue to follow the noise. Eventually, they reach a large slim white wooden door.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident I didn't mean to shrink the coat." Cruella's child cried. Mark wastes no time in kicking the door open earning Cruella's attention the three boys enter the Cruella's bedroom which consists of a king-sized bed, a wardrobe and bedside tables with bottles of gin on the top of them. Cruella is holding a knife and sitting not too far away from her is a boy with blue eyes and blond hair and he is the same age as Percy. The boy is wearing black shorts, and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, De Vil drop the knife." Mark orders. Cruella turns and smiles.

"Oh, darling we have visitors." Cruella said.

"Drop the knife and step-aside," Jackson tells Cruella.

"Wh...who are you?" The boy asks.

"Shut your trap, Karl." Cruella snarls.

"I'll freeze her let's try and avoid a fight," Jackson spoke up he makes a hand gesture again but nothing happens.

"I haven't had anyone else to practice my skinning skills on recently. I'm so thankful you offered yourselves up." Cruella laughed as she starts to walk over to the boys. Jackson tries to freeze her again but nothing happens.

"Do, something." Percy snapped.

"I can't contain my powers," Jackson replied. Mark acts quickly and hits Cruella over the head with the small metal shovel. Cruella drops the knife and stumbles back onto the floor. Karl quickly crawls over to the other boys.

"RUN," Mark screamed. The four flee the bedroom Karl behind the other three limping. Cruella bleeding from the head runs after them. The boys reach the ground floor. Jackson notices Karl limping.

"Oh, no Percy take the kid back to the car," Jackson ordered.

"But." Percy protests.

"No, buts," Jackson says.

"You going to try and freeze her again?" Mark asks as Cruella reached the top stairs.

"No, I'm going to do some remodelling," Jackson answers he focuses and tries his hardest and makes a hand gesture near the middle of the stairs. Jackson successfully blasts the middle part of the stairs causing bits of wood and nails to explode and fly into the air. Cruella backs up further onto the landing.

"You bloody boys." Cruella barked.

"Look on the bright side you don't have to hover the stairs." Mark joked before the two boys run out the mansion.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The four boys fed to the car. Instead of Jackson sitting the passenger seat in front Rumple takes his place. While Jackson sits at the back trying to convince Karl to let him check the injuries he got from his monster of a mother. Mark drove away from Cruella's mansion at a rather fast pace. They eventually come across a pharmacy. Jackson got out of the car and with some loose change he manages to steal bought a dozen gauzes, plasters etc. Jackson returns to the car and not so long after and Mark then drives away from the pharmacy. While Rumple gives Mark directions to Storybrooke.

"Karl, I know this all-new," Jackson says but Karl buts in.

"My Mom is going to come after me," Karl whispered.

"I wouldn't worry about your Mom," Jackson replied softly.

"My Mom, sh... she's insane," Karl said.

"The only way she can get to you. If she is able of surviving falling from the second floor straight into the basement." Mark commented.

"You mean she can't come after me?" Karl asks.

"Yes, and let's just say if you stick with us. You'll have something that madwoman never was capable of creating." Jackson answers.

"And what's that?" Karl questions.

"A family you're like us, a Prince of Darkness," Percy spoke up.

"Prince of Darkness." Mark and Jackson say.

"Our moms are Queens of Darkness that makes us princes. We're the Princes of Darkness." Percy explained.

"Kind of sounds cool," Mark admitted. Jackson rolls his eyes.

"You and nicknames," Jackson commented.

"It's cool," Percy replied.

"I admit this nickname is good," Jackson tells Percy.

"Only two hours to go," Rumple informs the boys.

* * *

The five reached the entrance to Storybrooke at last. Mark parks the car doing what Rumple told him. The five get out the car, Karl cuts now have plasters covering her bruizes.

"So, there a wall keeping us out." Karl quietly mumbled his Mother never really wanted to hear his voice. He didn't want to offend the ones who saved him.

"Yes, it allows only people from Storybrooke to leave but not to return and not allow anyone in," Rumple explained.

"Then how do we get in?" Jackson asks.

"I had a magic artefact in my possession back in Storybrooke. And when I was banished the heroes took possession of it. And just like any hero, they will want to free the victims inside the hat." Rumple tells the boys.

"Carry on," Percy said.

"Belle, my wife emailed a professor asking for a translation to a spell that can free the hats victims. The translation came from me. All I need is for a small pocket in the barrier so, I can quickly cast a spell allowing me to manipulate the spell. When cast." Rumple further explains.

"How do you know whether the spell has already been cast?" Percy asked.

"I only sent the email an hour ago." Rumple answers.

"This pocket in the barrier how big does it have to be and how do we break through magic?" Jackson asks Rumple.

"I think that perhaps your magic could make a small pocket hall long enough for me to cast the spell. Then when trouble arises they will need our help." Rumple told the boys.

"Great no pressure it's not like we're doing all the work." Jackson comments.

"Don't worry you won't be after this," Rumple replied. Jackson just signs and walks a tad bit closer to the town line.

"Can't be too hard," Jackson tells himself as he makes another hand gesture with both hands blasting the barrier causing the barrier to become visible for a moment. Jackson then goes to cross the town line only to be thrown back near Rumple and the other boys.

"Ow, okay barriers are stronger than I thought," Jackson said.

"You okay?" Mark asked. As he helps Jackson back onto his feet.

"Not really." Jackson answers.

"You need to keep blasting the barrier Jackson. Sooner or later you should be able to create a pocket." Rumple said.

"He'll be exhausted." Percy points out.

"Then he better hurry before they have a chance to perform the ritual," Rumple spoke.

"Fine stand back. I don't know how long this is going to take." Jackson instructed. The other boys and Rumple do as Jackson instructed. About a dozen blast later Jackson manages to blast a small pocket hole into the barrier. Rumple quickly puts one of his hands through the pocket hole and casts a spell. That releases a heavy breeze of dark magic just as Regina performs the ritual to free the fairies. Rumple spell containments the ritual allowing an evil beast to be set free that is closely related to the fairy species! Just as the pocket beings to close Rumple summons Ingrid's scroll and quickly pulls his hand out of the pocket hole allowing the barrier to return to full strength.

"Were you able to do what you need sir?" Karl asks Rumple.

"Yes, my boy this scroll allowed the Snow Queen to enter Storybrooke, during the first curse. I believe it's connection to the Snow Queen can let us enter." Rumple explained his theory.

"Everyone back in the car then," Mark ordered after getting back in the car the five enter Storybrooke. Once in Storybrooke, Rumple transports them and the car over to his cabin. Once they get out the car, Rumple makes the car vanish into nothing.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Princes of Darkness," Rumple says.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The people of Storybrooke are running in fear because of the monster that was set free from the Hat. Emma and Regina tried destroying the beast with a combined magical attack. But that proved to be ineffective. Now the two are hiding out in Regina's office trying to figure out a way to defeat the flying monster.

"Gina, we can't be sure that the monster is after you," Emma said.

"Of course it's me unless they're a dwarf called Evily," Regina replied. Regina doesn't want to die she worked so hard in trying to redeem herself. There so much time she wants to spend with her son Henry.

"Direct magic didn't work on that thing. Is there any other type of magic we could use?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure we could try and imprison the beast in the mines. But there is no way to tell if the magic of the crystals in the mines and our magic combined could keep it there." Regina suggested.

"We just have to figure out how we lead that thing to the mines," Emma says.

"I can lure the beast to mines. I just have to be one step ahead of the beast." Regina answered.

"And I think I know how Regina," Emma tells Regina.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Rumple's cabin. Rumple has the boys sitting around cabin either sitting on a couch or at the small dining table. The only boy that isn't sat down is Karl. Karl is standing in front of Rumple.

"I thought Cruella De Vil didn't have magic at least not in the movie," Percy commented.

"You need to stop referring to the animated movies. They're just poor interpretations of what actually happened." Rumple reminded Percy.

"My Mom never showed any magic." Karl mumbled still not sure if he could speak to his 'superiors'.

"That's because magic in this realm can't be practised unless we're in Storybrooke," Rumple explained rather gently.

"When do we get to learn magic?" Percy asks.

"When it's your time. Karl in Cruella's realm of birth and the Enchanted Forest. Cruella had the ability to manipulate and control the actions of animals. I think there a chance it could have passed down to you." Rumple explained.

"I-I won't be like her if I have her magic will I?" Karl questioned.

"NO," The other boys and Rumple said.

"Now, onto your test," Rumple spoke before making a gesture making Karl disappear in a poof of red smoke!

* * *

Now, back to Regina and Emma. Emma and Regina are speeding across the streets of Storybrooke, in Emma's yellow bug. The beast is flying towards the bug.

"Damn this monster is fast," Emma commented.

"Why yellow?" Regina asked.

"Excuse me," Emma replied.

"Why did you choose yellow?" Regina asks.

"I stole the car," Emma answered. The beast attacks them hitting the car with one of arms. The brute force of the car knocks the car off the road. The two are almost near the mine entrance.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina said before teleporting out of the yellow car in a poof of purple smoke. Regina appears just outside the entrance of the mines. The beast becomes distracted by Regina and fly's towards her. Just when the beast closes in on Regina, she teleports out of the way. The beast doesn't react quick enough and flies 's into the mines straight into one of its inside walls. Emma arrives outside the mines. Emma runs out of the car and runs over to the entrance. Regina appears next to her.

"Are you insane." Emma snapped.

"We need to cast the spell now," Regina says the two of them hold their hand out aimed towards the mines. Regina's hands produce a powerful combination of light and dark magic. Regina's magic fires from her hand just as Emma's light magic fires from her hands. Their combined magic hits the outside of the mines covering the mines with their magic. Just when the beast comes to its senses and starts to fly towards the entrance/exit. The crystals in the mine shine bright and released their magic that mixes with Regina and Emma's creating an imprisonment spell that knocks the beast back as it reached the entrance/exit!

"I think Henry would be proud," Emma tells Regina.

"Me too Swan, me too." Regina answers.

* * *

Karl appears in the furthers and most unknown part of Storybrooke's forest. Karl spins around a full 360 degrees on his feet to get familiar with his surroundings. Then suddenly a pack of wolves appear out of red smoke.  
"Oh, no." Karl shouts and then wolves run towards him. Karl without thinking makes a run for it trying to escape the wolves breathing heavily. The wolves chase Karl for around ten minutes. Karl starts to run of breath. And trips over a rock that he didn't look out for. The wolves then quickly surround him! Just as the wolves go to rip him apart he screams releasing a green smoke that hits all the wolves. The wolves inhale the green smoke and within seconds they just sit down in front of a frightened Karl.

"You're not going to hurt me?" Karl asks the wolves just shake their heads giving a non-verbal response. Karl feeling less frightened stands up. Karl then is teleported back to the cabin in a poof of green smoke.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Back over in a separate universe away from our favourite fairytales lie. In Endora's lair, Endora is still helping Chris find his missing part of his soul. Melinda is just standing there impatient and concerned for her younger brother's safety.

"What's taking so long?" Melinda almost demanded.

"Finding a missing fragment of a soul isn't that easy," Endora answered.

"Are you sure there no other possible dangers?" Melinda asked Endora again.

"No, all the possible dangers I have always told you about Melinda. This just takes time." Endora said. Melinda walks over to her brother and takes one of her brother's hand into one of hers. Melinda is then suddenly pulled into a vision!

* * *

 _ **Melinda's Vision.**_

Chris appears onto an empty street through a flash of light. Chris looks sixteen – years younger than he is now. Chirs is wearing grey jeans, a black t-shirt and black trainers. Chris quickly takes in his surroundings and notices on opposite street a diner called Granny. Chris walks over to the diner and enters thinking since his sister's spell has sent him somewhere he better find out where he is and get back home quickly! Upon entering the diner, Chris doesn't look for a moment and walks into someone holding a coffee cup. Chris bumping into that person caused the individual to drop their coffee making the cup smash on the floor with coffee running over. Everyone in the diner gasps and turns to face Chris and the person he ran into.

"You made me spill my coffee." The person who Chris walked into snapped.

"I'm sorry." Chris apologised.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to look where you're going." The person snapped again.

"I'll buy you another miss." Chris tells the woman.

"Mills, Miss Mills or Madam Major," Regina says a bit more politely. Every Storybrooke resident inside the diner was shocked to hear Regina speak politely to someone it was unheard of.

"Chris Perry Halliwell. Please let me buy you another drink." Chris said.

"There is a gentleman in you after all. I'll have an expresso." Regina answers.

* * *

Melinda then saw a few weeks past since Chris and Regina met. And few those weeks Chris found himself a small apartment and training under Dr Whale. Regina and Chris found themselves spending most of their free time together. Whether it was at her home or his apartment. Sometimes they would spend time at Storybrooke's park. But now the two are walking over to some stables.

"I guess you weren't kidding about going horse riding," Chris commented.

"I don't really joke about such things Christopher," Regina replied.

"We've known each other for the past couple of weeks and you still haven't called me, Christopher," Chris says.

"I prefer full names," Regina said.

"I'll get you to call me, Chris after this horse ride Gina," Chris tells Regina.

"I doubt it, Christopher." Regina chuckled.

* * *

 _ **End of vision.**_

Melinda's vision ends and she looks at her brother's face.

"I guess he found a new friend," Melinda said.

"Must have but who?" Endora asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Melinda answers.

"I just hope that you can help him find his missing fragment soon," Melinda tells Endora.

"I've never failed before," Endora says smugly.

Karl appears back over in the cabin in a poof of smoke. Karl is full of mixed feelings some good and some bad.

"Did he pass the test?" Percy asks.

"I'll allow young Karl to answer your question Percy," Rumplestiltskin tells Percy.

"I-I used magic a pack of wolves chased me. I was scared and somehow I used some magic smoke from my mouth and it made the animals listen to me." Karl tells the other boys and Rumplestiltskin.

"WAIT, you sent wolves after him, he's just a kid for god sake." Jackson snaps at Rumplestiltskin.

"Magic is fueled by emotion he needed to be in an environment that would help better manifest Karl's magic." Rumplestiltskin defends himself.

"What if he couldn't have used his magic what then he would be a pile of bones," Mark shouts.

"I would have brought him back here if that were the case. You all bring a key role to my plans." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"When do you get to teach me magic? I wanna learn." Percy complained.

"Tomorrow, you all will be," Rumplestiltskin said.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Back at the Major's office, we have Emma and Regina along with the Charming family. Excluding Snow and Henry. Henry is excluded because he's at school earning an education. While Snow is just at the doctors with baby Neal at an appointment.

"Are you sure the mines can hold that monster?" David asks.

"I wouldn't cast the spell if it didn't," Regina replied.

"A more important issue is right now is that why did whoever translated the spell for Belle not tell us it would release that monster too," Emma said.

"That's an excellent question Swan, one that we need to figure out soon," Regina says.

"You don't think it could have been Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked.

"How? He's been exiled by Belle, he has no magic in the outside world I doubt he knows how to turn a cell phone on." Regina spoke.

"It doesn't mean he can't learn." Emma points out.

"We need confirmation." Regina points out.

"And we'll work on that," Emma says before leaving with David.

Regina is now alone in her office, it's only been a couple weeks since Robin left with Marion and Roland. Yet the pain still hasn't gone. Regina found true love only for it to be ripped from her. Like it was with Daniel because of Cora only this time she couldn't blame her mother. Regina walks over to a draw and pulls out the storybook page that has the picture of her and Robin if she entered the bar that night when Tinkerbell tried to help her.

"If only," Regina said to herself. But then she reminded herself that she doesn't have regrets although she never entered the bar that night. She still has Henry the light that guides her. The one that inspires her to be her better self. And she has a new friend once enemy someone she would never expect even if she wouldn't admit Emma is her friend. Regina looks away from the page briefly and notices in the draw something she believes she has never seen before. Regina puts the page on top of the draw. And picks up the item. The item is a small silver triquetra necklace.  
"What the..." Regina says to herself but before she can finish she finds herself pulled into some sort of vision/memory.

* * *

 _ **Regina's Vision.**_

The vision takes place sixteen years ago. Regina and Chris have just left the stables. After a long horse ride. Walking down one of the streets of Storybrooke. The two are carrying ice cream cones. Regina's ice cream cone is the classic vanilla flavoured ice cream. While Chris's ice cream cone is strawberry flavoured.

"So, I've thinking Gina. What we have made in the past few weeks is amazing. But..." Chris starts. Regina assumes straight away he wants to break up with her. It's all been too good to be true.

"You're leaving," Regina said rather bluntly with a harsh tone.

"No, Gina god no. I've just realised you've made me dinner. But I haven't made you dinner and as a son of a chef its poor manners." Chris replies. Regina sighs in relief and Chris chuckles.

"I see and what are you exactly planning to cook for me and when?" Regina asked.

"Tomorrow night Italian." Chris answers.

"Sounds like a plan Christopher," Regina replied.

"It will be fit for a queen," Chris tells Regina.

* * *

 _ **End of vision.**_

Regina gasps the moment she comes out of the vision. Christopher in the vision is a total stranger to her. But feels so familiar at the same time which confuses her. Regina then puts the necklace around her neck. For some reason, the necklace now feels incredibly important and special to her. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, we have Rumplestiltskin ready to train Percy.

"So, what I'm going to learn how to fly, turn people into toads?" Percy asks.

"No, something far better." Rumplestiltskin answers.

"And what's that?" Percy asked.

"You'll see but first we're going to see just what powers you inherited from your Mother Ursula," Rumplestiltskin says before making himself, Percy and the other boys to the pier.

Over at the pier, Rumplestiltskin quickly casts a cloaking spell concealing the group from everyone else in Storybrooke. Then unexpectedly he uses telekinesis to throw Percy off the pier!

"PERCY," Both Jackson and Mark scream in unison. They two are about to run and dive into the water but before they can Rumplestiltskin makes a gesture using his magic to freeze them in place only allowing them to see what's happening. As Percy tries to stay afloat Rumplestiltskin casts a spell that creates a small whirlpool. Percy tries to swim away from the whirlpool. But the whirlpool proves to be too strong and it drags Percy into itself.

"You have to stop Mr Rumplestiltskin, he's going to drown," Karl said out of fear. Percy finds himself struggling to swim out the centre of the whirlpool. But what shocks him the most is the fact that he finds himself not struggling for air! In fact, he someone feels stronger in the water. The one thing Percy did know is that he has to get out of the whirlpool Rumplestiltskin created. Percy found himself praying for something anything to help him. If Ursula was truly his mother than surely he could get out of a whirlpool. For a brief moment believing somehow that he will escape the whirlpool, Percy unintentionally taps into some dormant magic. Magic he inherited from his mother. Percy's legs transformed into eight single tentacles. Although in shock Percy manages to swim out. Once out of the whirlpool, Percy swims over to the pier and jumps onto the pier and once on the pier, Percy finds that his legs return in a poof of smoke. Rumplestiltskin's spell on Mark and Jackson ends up allowing them to move. The whirlpool in the water disappears. Jackson, Mark and Karl run over to Percy who is lying on soaking wet.

"Percy are you okay?" The other boys asked.

"I-I think so, it was scary though," Percy answered. Jackson looks away from Percy for a moment and locks eyes with Rumplestiltskin.

"What the hell was that. They just children for god sake first Karl alone in some forest with wolves chasing him. You trap Percy in some whirlpool what sane person does that to kids innocent kids." Jackson snapped.

"Watch yourself, dearie, the boys were in no danger. If they were I would have got them out of there. You seem to forget that you chose to come here with me." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"I know we chose to come with you. To help you get whatever you need. But you do not put innocent children at risk. That is never an option. And you seem to forget that I could probably blow you up into hundreds of pieces." Jackson shot back.

"You overestimate your strength and you still need to learn to control that new trick." Rumplestiltskin points out.

"Both of you enough. We do have a job to do for Rumplestiltskin. But you can at least put Karl and Percy in roles that aren't life-threatening. Leave the most dangerous to me and Jackson." Mark spoke up catching Jackson and Rumplestiltskin's attention.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

After, what happened at the pier, Rumplestiltskin sent Karl, Percy and Jackson back to the cabin. While just leaving Mark behind with him. At first, Mark is both curious and frightened to see what sort of test Rumplestiltskin has in mind for him!

"So, what do we do know. Wolves for Karl, a whirlpool for Percy. What do I get a spinning wheel to put someone to sleep with?" Mark asks.

"No, but I'm going to test my theory on how to transform into a dragon." Rumplestiltskin answers. Before teleporting the two of them over to the forest where he sent Karl earlier.

"Going to have wolves chase after me?" Mark asked.

"No, this is a little bit different and will hurt," Rumplestiltskin answers before firing a fireball at Mark. Mark is hit by the fireball and goes flying back a few feet away from Rumplestiltskin.

"Ow," Mark cried out as he gets to his feet. Rumplestiltskin just fires another fireball that hits Mark throwing him again. Another three fireballs are thrown at Mark hurting him more. Mark having enough of the multiple assaults of fireballs being thrown at him grows angry with that anger taps into a part of him, he wouldn't have known existed until recently. Mark's eyes glow bright green before being consumed by purple smoke with hints of green. Seconds later Mark has gone from his human form to his dragon form. Mark as a dragon breathes out a small stream of fire at Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin teleports out in a poof of red smoke dodging the attack. Rumplestiltskin reappears seconds later only for Mark to swing his tail at Rumplestiltskin with such force so that when it hits Rumplestiltskin, he flys through three trees knocking him out! But not killing him since he is immortal. Mark then takes flight ascends into the air flying unsteadily in the air.

* * *

Back at the cabin, the other boys are oblivious to what has just happened in the woods between Rumplestiltskin and Mark.

"How long do you think it will take for us to break the curse on Rumplestiltskin?" Percy asks.

"I don't know but the quicker we do break this curse of his. The quicker we get to live our lives. But these tests he's making us jump through must be because he needs whatever unique magic we could have." Jackson answers.

"If this place is where all fairytales live. Does that mean you guys could bump into your biological parents?" Karl asked.

"That would be cool. But what if we bump into my Mother and she is evil eviler than she is in the movie. Cruella was miles scarier." Percy responds and frowns when he sees Karl flinch at the mere mention of his mother.

"If that is the case for Ursula. She won't dare make a move because I'll blow her up into hundreds of pieces of sushi." Jackson spoke. Percy smiles for some reason Jackson knew what to say.

"That's a lot of sushi," Percy said.

"Do you think Mark is okay, with Rumplestiltskin testing him?" Karl questions.

"I think Mark is fine. Mark can handle himself even with Rumplestiltskin testing him." Jackson says.

* * *

Meanwhile, just when Mark still in dragon form is about to fly out of the forest over to the streets of Storybrooke. But finds himself immobilized in mid-air. Below on the ground lies the Apprentice. The Apprentice makes a quick gesture with his hand at Mark. Mark is then covered in purple and smoke with hints of green the smoke then travels to the ground the smoke fades seconds later Mark is back in human form and no longer immobilized.

"What's just happened and who are you?" Mark asks confused.

"I'm someone who here to help and answers questions." The Apprentice answers.

"What can you help me with?" Mark asked.

"I can help you, by telling you about your mother and your past, especially with people in this town and I, come with a warning." The Apprentice says.

"You can really show me, my past even my biological parents?" Mark questioned.

"Yes, but I urge you not to seek vengeance. But to look at the light in your life. And focus on that and only that." The Apprentice said. The Apprentice then pulls out a baby rattle that is made out a purple glass orb and silver shaped into a small dragon claw. The Apprentice holds the baby rattle in front of Mark's face with one hand and uses the other free hand to make a gesture over the baby rattle. The glass orb shines and seconds later Mark is consumed by visions. The visions start off with Maleficent in dragon form laying one medium-sized dragon egg. Then time flashes forward to Snow and David stealing the dragon egg with Maleficent begging them not to. Then time flashes forward even further to when Snow and David get the Apprentice to perform a spell that expels darkness out of Emma into the egg. Before a portal opens underneath the egg and the egg is banished to the Land without Magic with Cruella and Ursula who arrived too late. The last vision soon hits Mark in the Land Without Magic, the egg cracks open seconds later Ursula and Cruella start to feed off the eggs magic to remain their youth the eggs magic overwhelms them causing them to stumble back once their bodies can handle only so much. The two then flee leaving the egg behind. Once the egg fully cracks open their lies baby Mark with a baby girl next to him. A twin sister alone and cold with very little magic to keep them both alive. The twin sister acting only by her heart someone how taps into the eggs magic to travel into baby Mark keeping in the perfect living conditions for a baby in their conditions into he found. But sadly by the time the two are found Mark's twin sister is dead due to the cold and lack of food and fluids! The visions then end and Mark's mind is brought back to the present. Mark finds himself filled with pure rage Mark had a loving mother. A loving twin sister who is now dead the two of them were violated by two strangers who kidnapped them and brought them to a man before him who took the darkness from another baby and put it inside him and his twin sister before being sent to this realm!

"YOU," Mark shouts and with his rage his magic lashes out throwing a blast of magic in colour purple -green at the Apprentice knocking him back.

"The pain, I have caused I can not undo. But I warn you, Rumplestiltskin is only using you and once he is done with you, he will toss you aside. Seeking revenge will not make your life whole." The Apprentice tells Mark.

"The two, that kidnapped me, old man what are their names?" Mark demands.

"Vengence will consume you and ruin what you already have." The Apprentice responds.

"If you don't tell me their names I will take you to Rumplestiltskin. And if you're warning me about him. I'm just going on a whim that when he sees you. He will have some harsh plans for you." Mark replied even angrier.

"S...Snow White and Prince Charming. Otherwise known as Snow and David." The Apprentice finally answered before passing out. Mark know wants more than just an easy life here after helping Rumplestiltskin breaking his curse. He now wants Snow and Charming to suffer along with Cruella and Ursula. Cruella no longer having Karl to torture and manipulate is punishment enough. But the other three they will suffer in ways they have never imagined!

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

After the Apprentice passed out Mark remained silent and didn't move for quite some time. Until he started to hear footsteps. Mark turns and sees Rumplestiltskin walking over not badly hurt just bit dizzy. But since he is the Dark One the injury matters very little.

"So, you didn't get as far as I thought," Rumplestiltskin said.

"No, this old man intervened and showed me some enlightening things about my past. And he gave me a warning." Mark replies. Rumplestiltskin looks over Mark's shoulder and sees the Apprentice unconscious.

"And may I ask, Mark what enlighting things did he share and what warning?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"He showed me the past he showed me, how the Charmings stole the dragon egg I was in. Then he showed me, how he performed a spell no a curse one that took darkness out of their unborn child into me and my sister inside the egg. Before being sent to this world still in the egg with Cruella and Ursula. Where the egg then hatched Cruella and Ursula absorbed most of the eggs magic keeping their looks and youth. The two just abandon us. Then whatever remaining magic the egg has my twin sister somehow tapped into and used the remaining magic to make sure I was in the right body conditions. When we were found my sister was dead. I never got to know my sister because of that old man and those so-called heroes. He warned me about you. But his warning means nothing to me, I made a promise to help you break this curse of yours in return for a better life here. Rumplestiltskin, all I ask now is for you to tell me everything about the Charmings and Ursula." Mark responds. Rumplestiltskin is not surprised at the child's anger but whatever part of Rumplestiltskin that has a streak of parental instinct he knows that his anger isn't healthy especially for a child.

"Very well. But right now its time to return to the cabin, you need to know what my curse is exactly and how to break and my plan as a whole." Rumplestiltskin says. Mark nods the two then disappear in a poof of red smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting outside of the cabin, we have Jackson thinking to himself. This place feels so familiar to him. If what Rumplestiltskin says is true then there is a chance they all could come across their biological parents. Jackson loves his adoptive parents he truly does but life with them was suffocating he wasn't free. His life was a lie with them, he had to put on a mask. Jackson finds himself questioning why that only his magic worked outside Storybrooke? And no one else's did. Or and why his magic is so different from theirs? Jackson can't control animals, can't disappear in a poof of water or have any abilities related with water.

"Jack," Karl said just after leaving the cabin, a minute ago to get some fresh air. Karl waits for Jackson to turn his head slightly to look at him.

"You can sit down I'm not going to bite," Jackson tells Karl. Jackson is not surprised that Karl is still nervous around people who wouldn't be if you were raised by Cruella De Vil. Karl nods before sitting beside Jackson.

"I wanted to ask some questions. If that's okay Jack." Karl spoke.

"Sure go ahead," Jackson replies.

"W...when you guys saved me, what did you mean you would try and freeze my mom?" Karl asked.

"Ever since I was six, I had this power where when I try hard and make a hand gesture the small area where hands pointing at freezes, not in ice. Like that area is frozen in time people and objects too." Jackson explained.

"That sounds really cool," Karl responds.

"It kind of got cool eventually. But when it first manifested I was terrified I was just a kid. I didn't know what was happening." Jackson says.

"After, we do what we need to do for Rumplestiltskin. What happens to me?" Karl asked.

"Nothing you stay with us if you like," Jackson replies and offered.

"I like that Jack," Karl spoke.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin and Mark return to the cabin. Not long after Jackson and Karl's conversation. The boys and Rumplestiltskin are now back inside the cabin. The boys are waiting for Rumplestiltskin to reveal what he expects the boys to do something for him.

"I want more than end the curse that I have suffered for centuries. I want my son back, I need your help in resurrecting him." Rumplestiltskin reveals to the boys. The four already knew some info on the curse that Rumplestiltskin is forced to endure. But they had no idea about Rumplestiltskin having a child.

"You, have a son," Percy commented.

"Yes, but his life was cut too soon. And now his child is left fatherless. I need to bring him back and give him the second chance he deserves." Rumplestiltskin says.

"You want us to help you, resurrect your son. How do we do that we're beginners." Mark points out.

"I know what I need to bring back my son. And what I need can only be acquired by you boys your certain skills. However, the curse that binds me is a different story. I once had the very item needed to break my curse. But my plans were ruined and now the item is out of my hands." Rumplestiltskin responds.

"How do we get the item back in your hands? Jack, can't you just freeze the whole town?" Percy asked.

"No, the town is too big and the people inside shops and cars won't be frozen," Jackson answered.

"Who would have this item?" Mark asks.

"The Charmings and the Evil Queen," Rumplestiltskin said.

"I'll happily go and collect. But first Rumplestiltskin. You want your son back. My mother I want to know where she is here is she alive." Mark replied.

"Your mother is both alive and dead in the mines. But Regina the Evil Queen has the item I need under lock and key. In her vault, I can't break in the spell wards me off but Jackson, I think you get around it. I have to remain here for a while out of sight out of mind. They won't suspect four boys working for me." Rumplestiltskin tells the boys.

"What are our special skills you need?" Percy questions.

"For starters, Mark's special skill is to control someone who is uncontrollable. And keep her aline with us. Maleficent but first we need to bring her back. And to do this will risk exposing my return." Rumplestiltskin responded.

"How do we resurrect my Mom?" Mark questioned.

"We need the blood of the two people that wronged her most. And the item that represents the thing she loves most." Rumplestiltskin says.

"I already have an idea on the two people who wronged her most. But what is the item that represents the thing she loves most?" Mark asks.

"In my store, behind the counters lies a baby rattle that looks like a dragon's claw holding a purple crystal orb. The baby rattle will make Snow and Charming reckless believing that is the key to resurrecting Maleficent and will go to the mines trying to prevent it. From then on you will know what to do." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"Wait, I'm curious as to why you need Maleficent," Jackson spoke up.

"I made Maleficent a deal shortly before the original curse was cast. She would hold onto a potion bottle holding powerful magic for me, In return, I promised that once the curse was broken I would help her find her child." Rumplestiltskin responds.

"Oh, fine when do we do this?" Mark questions.

"Tomorrow, but tonight I need to train you more teach more of the basics to magic," Rumplestiltskin replied.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The five spent the next couple of hours working. Rumplestiltskin started teaching them basic skills of magic. This involved teaching them basic of Elvish language and other languages are known in the fairy tale realms. Learning these languages proves to be hard for the boys. However, Karl found it easier than the boys and picked it up a lot quicker. The following morning the boys got up prepared to follow Rumplestiltskin orders from last night.

"So, we all know the plan," Jackson said.

"Yes, I and Percy will go to the mines and wait for the Charmings to come. When they arrive we'll use a knife to cut their palms and let the blood fall onto Maleficent's remains so we can resurrect her." Karl answers.

"While you're doing that. I and Jackson will go over to the Evil Queen's mausoleum. But before we do me and Jackson will go over to Rumplestiltskin's store and get the baby rattle. Jackson will freeze Belle hopefully the first time. And I'll leave a note that will only worry Snow and David more." Mark says.

"After, we bring Maleficent back to life. We will call you, so you can meet us there or back at the cabin." Percy spoke up.

"Stay at the mines. We'll meet you there but still call us." Mark instructed.

"Fine but what do we do with Snow and David once Maleficent is brought back?" Karl asked.

"Let my Mom do what she wants to them," Mark tells the two younger boys. Jackson looks at Mark for a moment in concern he understands Mark hatred for the Charmings. But what will this new obsession with revenge do to Mark?

"Be careful guys just because we have magic doesn't mean we're invincible," Jackson said.

* * *

The four then split up into the two groups. Before the four left though Rumplestiltskin gave the boys two maps giving them shortcuts to their desired destinations. Percy and Karl are the first to arrive at their destination unseen. The two boys make sure to stand carefully to try and avoid stepping in Maleficent remains that is scattered all over the cave.

"We need to gather all her remains into one spot," Percy said.

"I can do that," Karl replies quietly. Karl knows the boys and Rumplestiltskin are different from his mother. But still, he didn't want to push the boundaries. Karl then makes a hand gesture creating an invisible circle. As he does this gesture Maleficent's remains come together in one small pile.

"Let's hope they come soon. This is already getting boring." Percy says.

"I wish there something else we could do. Something fun." Karl spoke. It suddenly hits Percy something they could do to have fun. Something that wouldn't require them leaving their post.

"I have an idea on how we can have fun and not leave," Percy tells Karl. Karl looks at Percy curiously.

"How?" Karl asks. Percy holds out a hand and a bubble of water manifests out of nowhere.

"A waterslide," Percy responds.

"What's a waterslide?" Karl questioned.

"Something fun," Percy replied then seconds later the bubble moves from floating just above Percy's hands the bubble transforms into a small waterslide that floats just above the boys and Maleficent's remains. Karl is the first to enter the waterslide and finds himself having the time of his life. Karl comes out the other side of the waterslide with the biggest smile he has ever had.

"That was amazing I wanna go again," Karl says.

"Me, now you have to wait your turn," Percy said before entering the waterslide and comes out the other side landing on the ground next to Karl. The two play keep on playing with the magically conjured waterslide.

* * *

Jackson and Mark managed to sneak over undetected to Gold's shop. Once there the two walk into the shop upon entering the bell rings once. Belle over at behind the main counter looks up.

"Have I seen you before?" Belle asked. Storybrooke is a small town, you're likely to bump into everyone at some point.

"No, but you will," Jackson answers as he makes a hand gesture with both of his hands at Belle's direction and seconds later Belle is frozen not in ice but in time.

"Let's just find the baby rattle," Mark tells Jackson nods. The two then start to search through the counters. Eventually, Mark finds the baby rattle and takes it out of the display counter.

"I've found some paper and a pen. If we take it without leaving some hint it ties into Maleficent. Then Belle will just think we're common thieves." Jackson says as he hands the paper and pen to Mark. Mark quickly writes down on the paper and puts the paper and pen on the counter right in front of Belle.

"We have to leave for the Mausoleum now, we don't have a lot of time," Mark replies the two teens then leave Gold's shop. Belle then unfreezes. And realises that she is alone.

"I must be seeing things," Belle said to herself before she sees the note.

After going to Gold's shop, Jackson and Mark have arrived at the Evil Queen's mausoleum. The two look at each other before Jackson walks over to the mausoleum's door. Jackson grabs the door handle and tries opening the door but finds its locked. Which actually doesn't surprise the two boys.

"Can you do that lockpicking spell? Rumplestiltskin taught you." Jackson requested.

"Sure," Mark said making a small gesture the lock on the Mausloeam's doors is unlocked. Jackson then opens the Mausloeam's doors and enters the Mausoleum. Mark follows but when he tries to walk past the threshold. Mark is knocked back onto the ground. Jackson turns in concern.

"Mark, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay just hurts a little just get the box that turns into a hat," Mark tells Jackson. Jackson nods before going back to his search. Jackson arrives in the part of Regina's vault were her potion ingredients lie. Jackson quickly starts looking through things. Jackson comes across a box lying on the ground. Jackson opens the box and instantly jumps back and dropping the box when he sees living snakes living in the box. Jackson stumbles back shocked and scared. The snakes sliver out of the box and start moving over to Jackson who finds his back against a wall. These snakes are in fact Agrabahn Vipers. The species of snakes Regina had the genie use to kill Snow White's father!

"SNAKES, what person sane keeps snakes?" Jackson asked rhetorically. Jackson quickly makes a hand gesture in the snakes' direction focusing rather hard. Seconds later when the snakes try and jump at Jackson, the snakes explode into a dozen pieces. Jackson sighs in relief. Jackson, not wanting to say another minute carries on his search and eventually finds the Sorcerer's hat in its box form. Jackson picks up the Sorcerer's hat in its box form and runs out the Mausoleum, where Mark is still standing from.

"Finally," Mark said irritated.

"You do not get to say finally to me. The Queen who owns this place has pet snakes. And Rumplestiltskin said she has a son. What did she get him a lion." Jackson snapped. Mark laughs briefly.

"What did you do to the snakes?" Mark asks.

"I blew them up luckily. Now, let's just get over to the mines. I know we told the boys to call us when they're ready. But I think we should get their sooner just in case." Jackson answers calming down a little.

"Are you going to blow up more pets on the way." Mark joked.

"Only if they belong in the ten most deadly," Jackson says. The two then make their way over to the mines.

* * *

Just before Mark and Jackson left the graveyard where the Regina's Mausoleum is. Snow and David responded to a call from Belle reporting a theft and a not left behind for the Charmings saying 'Dragon rising. Snow and Charming enjoy what little time you have left posing as the perfect couple and parents.' When Belle showed the Charmings the note and told them what was stolen. The Charmings didn't waste a second in trying to get to the mines first unknown that they are falling into a trap! Back at the mines, Percy and Karl are still playing in the magically conjured waterslide. When they hear footsteps Percy finishes his turn on the waterslide. Before he uses his magic to make the waterslide disappear.

"Awh, I was enjoying that waterslide," Karl complained.

"Shush, someone is coming we need to hide," Percy replied not mad at all. Percy is too disappointed they didn't get more goes. Percy and Karl quickly hide in the shadows. Snow and David arrive panicking wondering if they are too late.

"We got here just in time." Snow commented relieved. Percy conjures a sphere of water in his hand and throws it at Snow! Upon impact Snow finds herself trapped in a column of water. Trying her hardest to breathe as long as possible.

"SNOW," David shouts concerned. Percy conjures another sphere of water and throws it at David trapping him too in a column of water.

"You won't ever do that to me will you?" Karl asks Percy with slight fear.

"No, you're a Prince of Darkness. We just need a minute or two for them to pass out." Percy responds something unexpected happened. The water spell, Percy used on the Charmings fades away leaving the Charmings trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, no the spell, Percy." Karl pointed out in a whisper.

"I forgot, I'm not that strong to use it on two people at the same time for long unless I focus on it completely," Percy says.

"We have to hurry and get rid of the ashes." Snow tells her husband. The couple starts walking towards the ashes. Percy and Karl run out of the shadows.

"No, stop," Karl shouted in fear. He didn't want to disappoint the older boys and Rumplestiltskin not when they saved him from his mother. From Karl's mouth, a green mist is released and quickly travels to the Charmings. The Charmings unintentionally breath in the green mist. And find themselves instantly following Karl's order.

"I thought that only worked with animals," Percy spoke.

"I did, let's figure this out later. You cut their palms." Karl responded he's never liked hurting someone. But he knew this needed to be done. Percy takes out small knitting needle and walks over to the Charmings being mindful to not step into Maleficent's remains. Percy uses pokes the Charmings with the needle on one of Snow's palms and one of David's palm.

"Let the blood fall onto Maleficent's ashes," Percy told the Charmings. Percy walks back over to Karl. The Charmings then hold their hands over Maleficent's ashes and let a few droplets of blood fall onto Maleficent's ashes. Seconds later the Charmings are knocked back by a heavy force bringing them out of their chance. Maleficent's ashes suddenly transform into the Maleficent zombie-like form to the fire-breathing dragon. Then finally Maleficent's human form. When Maleficent is fully resurrected Mark and Jackson enter the cave and run over to the boys.

"You're back just in time," Karl says to Mark and Jackson.

"It's good to be back," Maleficent said looking at the Charmings with hatred that has no limit towards the Charmings.

"Don't hurt David. You can hurt me but not David. And you don't know the full story." Snow told Maleficent. Maleficent chuckles and the boys roll their eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to feel the pain I have felt for over twenty-eight years and more." Maleficent responds.

"Who are you, boys? Why would you bring back someone so dangerous?" David questions.

"We're the Princes of Darkness. These two boys over next to me, Percy is the son of Ursula and Karl is the son of Cruella De Vil." Mark answers as he points to the boys.

"While, I'm Jackson son of some queen, This handsome man next to me, is Mark and he is the son of Maleficent you must recognise him after all, you kidnapped me a long time ago," Jackson speaks up. Both the Charmings and Maleficent are shocked at learning Mark. Maleficent's child is standing before them. Maleficent walks over to Mark and share a look at one another. Mark stares at Maleficent the mother he waited so long to have he wondered if he has lived up to her expectations. While Maleficent stares at Mark, she takes in his appearance his figure, his facial expressions. Everything Maleficent starts to wonder what Mark's first word was all his first significant first events.

"There no full story, you kidnapped an innocent. You don't deserve the title as heroes. My Mother might not want to kill you. But you've made enemies and once we've done the things we promised to do. You regret the hideous, unforgivable crime you committed." Mark snaps.

"We need to get back to the cabin." Karl reminds the boys. Just after Karl finishes his sentence. The Chernabog the monster that Regina and Emma sealed into the mines burst through a wall to this cave still determined to get out!

"The noise from this cave must have brought the monster here." Snow assumed.

"Boys get behind me," Maleficent ordered. She may not know the boys but they resurrected her and reunited her with her son. The boys do what she says and run behind her. With her staff, Maleficent fires multiple blasts of magic at the Chernabog knocking him back.

"We need to leave now," Percy shouts.

"How tough is this guy?" Jackson asks.

"This is a Chernabog and they have an incredible tolerance against offence magic," Maleficent explained.

"Then we give it everything we have," Percy spoke up conjuring a sphere of water again and throws it at the Chernabog. When the sphere of water hits the Chernabog it transforms into vast amounts of seaweed wrapping itself the Chernabog's chest and arms. The Chernabog quickly breaks free from the seaweed. Provoking Percy to use the small spell again on the Chernabog.

"Hit him with everything you've got," Karl says. Maleficent and Mark fire several blasts of purple – greenish blasts of dark magic at the Chernabog while Jackson using his new Molecular Combustion power more commonly known as (blowing things up). Several blasts later giving it everything they have the Chernabog is destroyed leaving behind nothing of the Chernabog!

"Time to get back to the cabin," Mark said. Maleficent nods before making a gesture making herself, Mark and the other boys teleport out in a poof of grey smoke and ravens.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Snow and David stand quietly still in the mines for a couple of minutes. After, Maleficent left with Mark her long-lost son along with Mark friends Karl and Percy and Jackson his boyfriend. Not before killing the Chernabog together. The Charmings past has come to do more than haunt them. Not only had Maleficent been resurrected but her long-lost son's friends are fellow sons of the Queens of Darkness. Apart from Jackson whose parents remain a mystery.

"We have to warn the town. The boys and Maleficent are a threat. I don't want to fight children. We already did that in Neverland." Snow tells David.

"I know but we need to figure out the best way to tell Emma the truth. And I'm not sure if the boys and Maleficent will go after everyone in town. I just want to know how they got in." David replies.

"Emma will probably be at the sheriff station or Regina's office." Snow says.

"Then we have to go there and tell her. And pray she won't hate us." David said.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Storybrooke's park, Regina is taking a stroll by herself. Regina is still wearing the small triquetra necklace. A part of her is telling her to never take it off that it is value is beyond measure. While walking Regina comes across a tall wooden hexagon shaped gazebo. Regina halts and looks at the gazebo. She has walked past that gazebo so many times and has never truly noticed it until now. As Regina just simply stares at the gazebo. The triquetra necklace shines a little. Regina is just trapped in her thoughts of the gazebo to notice. Chris manifests behind her not physically and walks up to her and takes a glance at the gazebo.

"What is it about you?" Regina rhetorically asked. Not suspecting Chris to here.

"Is this place where I lost a piece of my soul?" Chris asks himself. Regina turns and sees a non-corporal Chris standing next to her.

"CHRISTOPHER," Regina shouts surprised and confused the man from her vision from the other day.

"Regina Mills," Chris responds.

"This can't be real. You have to be a figment of my imagination." Regina says with her luck in men. An imaginary man would be perfect no chance of leaving her to be with a wife who past was changed so she is living now. Or a man who dies on her.

"This place is actually real. Your necklace its the Triquetra my family's symbol." Chris points out. Chris takes a step closer to Regina. Regina doesn't back away she finds herself looking at Chris trying to figure out more about him. Chris gently holds the Triquetra necklace. Upon holding the necklace Regina and Chris are pulled into a vision.

* * *

 _ **Chris and Regina's vision:**_

Sixteen – years – ago. Chris is leading Regina to the park in the even when the sky has turned from light to dark. Chris is wearing a black blazer, a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. While Regina is wearing a light blue dress and light blue heels.

"Christopher, I cancelled a very important town meeting for this." Regina started.

"And I am very grateful for it Regina. I promised you something special a dance since I couldn't get out of working on the night of the town dance." Chris responds.

"I may have overlooked things that night Christopher," Regina said.

"Is that an almost-apology from the mayor of Storybrooke. Tonight is a special night after all." Chris joked. Regina smiled a little. Chris has really made her a lot happier these past few months. Yes, Regina is ecstatic that her enemies specifically Snow and her husband David are still suffering to be apart to have forgotten their love for one another. But Chris makes her happy in a way that one has since Daniel. Chris took the time to know her even when shortly after they met Regina at first tried to push him away. He spent time with her. Chris sometimes challenged her which she did find annoying. But often complimented her sincerely. His compliments were true, not false not made by people who were cursed to never go against her. To just go with what she said. Which makes the compliments even more touching.

"I wouldn't know Christopher, I've never had to apologize before," Regina replies.

"You don't have to tell me, now look over there," Chris said as he points over to a tall wooden hexagon shaped gazebo. Regina looks at the gazebo and sees lights arranged all over the outside of the gazebo lighting it up on this dark evening night.

"Christopher, this is beautiful." Regina complimented with a smile. Chris loves to see Regina smile it reminds him that love doesn't just come from family. And the love that you yearn for somebody that is denied can be found in another person!

"I don't hold back when it comes to you, Regina," Chris responds.

"I can see," Regina says.

"Now how about that dance?" Chris asked.

"I would be honoured to dance," Regina spoke. Chris and Regina then walk over to the gazebo once in the gazebo. Regina notices a stereo. Chris presses one of the buttons on the portable stereo causing music to start playing. The soundtrack playing was a string quartet. Regina and Chris then start to dance together.

After their dance, Chris surprises Regina by pulling out a small blue jewellery box. Regina again surprised smiles. Whenever Chris gave Regina a gift it always seemed perfect. In Regina's head, it seems that Chris takes all the time in the world to find the perfect gift. Regina takes the small jewellery box out of Chris's hand and opens it. Regina takes the gift out of the box to take a closer look. The gift from Chris is a small silver triquetra necklace.

"It's beautiful Christopher," Regina comments.

"It's my family crest if you will. It represents my family code that we always stand by each other. We protect each other and we do our best to follow the rules set for us to protect the innocent." Chris tells Regina. Regina looks confused by what Chris has just said.

"For once Christopher, I don't understand," Regina replies.

"I've been thinking about telling you about my family secret for a long time. Regina, I just need you to promise me, Regina that you won't tell anyone because if you do there will be consequences ones that could get me even you killed. And I don't want that for you for us." Chris spoke seriously.

"Christopher just tell me, this secret you know I'm very good at keeping secrets. After all, I am politician." Regina says.

"I'm a witch Regina," Chris reveals to Regina. Wait, Regina thought was Chris another not well-known victim of her curse and has somehow recovered his true memories?

"Christopher, that's impossible there is no such thing as witches." Regina lied.

"I'll prove it to you," Chris said before making a gesture causing a swirl of blue orbs of light to manifest over Regina and Chris. Regina looks up even more surprised she's never seen this kind of magic before.

"This magic its ..." Regina starts but Chris butts in.

"Amazing unexpected stranged. Regina, I've been wanting to tell you this for weeks. My family is the most powerful bloodline of witches. My mom and her two sisters are the most powerful witches of all sides of all time. I know this is a lot to take in but I am asking you to take some time to think about before you make your decision." Chris explains and requests. Regina takes a moment to think. Yes, it is a shock to hear and see what Christopher has just shown her. But does him having magic really change everything between them? Regina briefly thought but takes another look at the necklace in her hands. Christopher chose to trust Regina with his secret his family's secret one that he must have kept from his friends and even former lovers. But chose to tell her and found herself touched by it. How Regina wants to tell Christopher, her past her life as the Evil Queen. However, Regina was sure he would reject her and she will be alone again. Her only hope would be that she keeps her secret from Chris.

"Christopher, you being a witch doesn't change anything. And as for this necklace its perfect." Regina tells Chris.

 _ **End of vision:**_

* * *

Chris and Regina are pulled out of their shared vision. And suddenly the ground starts to violently shake. The wind starts to blow heavily public bins, benches and various other objects start to fly across Storybrooke. Heavy tidal waves start to manifest. Meanwhile back in the universe, Chris originates from the world starts suffering the same weather/environmental conditions. People both in Chris universe and the people in Storybrooke and outside Storybrooke start to panic trying their best to find safety. Melinda who still with Endora. Endora still acting as a bridge for Chris soul trying to find the missing piece. Find Endora's realm falling to pieces.

"What's happening?" Melinda questions.

"I don't know the missing fragment of his soul must have been found." Endora assumes.

"Than why is this happening?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know," Endora responds. Before Melinda or Endora could say anything else. Endora's realm shatters and Melinda and Chris's body disappear in a swirl of orbs of light.

Right in front of Regina. Melinda appears along with Chris's physical body. The projection of Chris then returns to Chris's body. Seconds later Chris's mother along with his aunts, cousins and uncles appear next to Regina, Chris and Melinda.

"Where the hell are?" Piper demands shocked.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"Where the hell are we?" Piper demands shocked at where she suddenly just appeared.

"I like that question to be answered also," Melinda spoke up.

"REGINA," Chris shouts now with his memories fully restored. Regina looks back with her memories fully restored also.

"Christopher, it's really you," Regina responds it been years since she last saw Chris or remembered him.

"Wait, she is the fragment of your missing soul," Melinda says in a rude manner.

"And who might you be?" Regina spoke annoyed at Melinda's tone.

"I'm his sister." Melinda answers.

"Regina, she is my sister Melinda. While this is my mom, along with my Aunts Paige and Phoebe and my cousins and uncles." Chris introduces his family members present to Regina pointing to each individual as he lists them.

"Looks like we missed a lot of things while you were here," Phoebe said.

"You don't know the half of it. Miss Halliwell." Regina responds.

"Jack where is Jack is he at school? I really need to see him again." Chris asks desperately wanting to see his son again.

"Jack, oh no JACKSON, he's not here he hasn't been here for fourteen – years." Regina realises with horror.

"You have a son!" Piper shouted completely taken back by Regina and Chris's last sentence.

"Rumplestiltskin! He did this when Jackson was two and we were settling down to get married. Rumplestiltskin must have thought that with us getting married and already having one child. I wouldn't want to adopt." Regina assumes.

"Where would Rumplestiltskin take Jackson?" Chris questions.

"I have no idea. What I'm more concerned about his magic his powers." Regina answered.

"What kind of powers did he inherit?" Paige asked.

"He showed signs of Molecular Deceleration. But briefly, it was like his magic came and went." Chris responds.

"We talked about using some power stripping potion? But I don't think we got around to using them." Regina spoke.

"Well, binding potions for babies and toddlers are quite hard to use since. They may be allergic to certain potion ingredients that are used in binding potions." Melinda points out.

"Without anything belonging to Jack, we can't use a locator spell. To find Jack." Regina said.

"Maybe we can use the spell to call a lost witch. We'll have to use some of Regina's and Chris's blood to make sure it works." Phoebe reminds her sisters.

"There still a lot of things you need to know Christopher," Regina told Chris.

"Like what?" Chris questions.

"I'm the Evil Queen, I should have told you sooner. Christopher, but I couldn't you're one of the only few people that don't see me as some vindictive, cruel evil person. You made me smile you made love a reality for me again. And I couldn't lose that." Regina confesses. Chris looks at Regina shocked.

"You're the Evil Queen as in from Snow White," Chris responded.

"Yes, but I did a lot worse than what the Evil Queen does in those Disney movies," Regina says.

"Regina, I'm part angel part witch. I've dated warlocks, demons and most of my family have been turned into some other kind of supernatural being. Some of my family were evil but chose a better path. I don't care about your past I care about who you are today and I could never believe you were evil. Sassy, elegant and intelligent yes but evil not really." Chris told Regina. Regina smiles.

"Our best chance is using a locator spellbound by blood. If we use the two of your blood. In theory, it should bring him straight to you if magic hasn't been messed up by what has just happened." Phoebe commented.

"Than we better get started," Regina said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gold's cabin. We have Maleficent, Mark, Percy, Karl and Jackson with Rumplestiltskin. Maleficent can't help but stare at Mark and vice versa. Everyone has been silent for almost an hour. Percy decides the silence in the cabin has gone along for long enough.

"So dragon mama are you going to teach Mark how to breathe fire from his chest to roast marshmallows?" Percy asks.

"I'm not sure what marshmallows are. But breathing fire is more of a defence mechanism. And as for you, Rumplestiltskin, our deal was that I hold that magic for twenty-eight- years. And in exchange you would reunite me with my children as soon as possible you've had months. Enough time Rumplestiltskin what do you have to say for yourself." Maleficent said.

"They were a lot of complications," Rumplestiltskin responds.

"What happens now how do we bring back your son?" Karl quietly asked.

"That's where Maleficent comes to play. You see there was once a resurrection spell made aeons ago. It requires several components a body made of the purest water, a spark belonging to the first fire, a flower belonging to a tree nymph. Along with dove feathers and the heart belonging to the one who wronged my son the most." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"May I ask where we get those ingredients? And what was the cause of that earthquake and the intense winds?" Jackson questioned.

"I have no idea about the weather conditions it definitely didn't feel like magic was the cause." Rumplestiltskin answers.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Snow and David find Emma at the Sheriff Station just typing up some last minute reports on the computer. The past few weeks have been chaotic and she is now grateful to have some quiet days. Days she could spend with Henry and her parents and little Neal.

"Emma, we need to talk to you." Snow said. Emma looks up for a moment before returning to her typing.

"Just give me a second I'm just finalizing a report," Emma replies. With just a few seconds later the report, Emma has been working on is complete. She then saves it before looking up to her parents.

"Emma there is no easy way to tell you this." Snow began.

"Just spill it out. I doubt its nothing to serious." Emma says.

"Not long before you were born. We did something terrible out of fear something to ensure your future." David says.

"What are you saying Mom, Dad?" Emma asks.

"Maleficent was pregnant around the same I was with you. And to ensure that you would remain good. We came across a powerful apprentice one who promised to solve our concerns. He said that he could shift your inner darkness your dark desires from you somewhere else specifically someone else." Snow explains. Emma's eyes start to grow cold.

"What are you guys saying?" Emma asked fearing that deep down she knows the answer.

"In order for the apprentice to do the spell we had to use a baby to put your darkness in. So we kidnapped Maleficent's unborn baby and had the apprentice perform the spell. The spell opened up a vortex after the darkness from you went into dragon egg. The egg cracked slightly and fell through into the vortex with Ursula and Cruella who were trusted by Maleficent to help guard the egg." David finished explaining Snow and David both try gently take in one of Emma's hands but she rejects them and gets out of her seat.

"You KIDNAPPED A BABY!" Emma shouts.

"Emma, it's complicated." Snow spoke softly.

"No, it's not complicated stealing a baby an innocent is not complicated its evil! Who are you the parents I knew would never have done this." Emma snaps. Before storming out of the Sheriff Station. Snow is about to run after her. David puts a hand over one of Snow's shoulder.

"Maybe we should give her some time to cool off," David said filled with sadness seeing the look on Emma's face. The look of hate one of that is towards her own parents is heartbreaking.

* * *

As Emma entered her car. Her cell phone starts ringing. Emma not really in the mood for calls is about to decline the call but realises its Henry who is calling her. Emma picks up accepts the call.

"Hi, Mom," Henry says.

"Hey, kid," Emma responded with some anger in her tone lingering from her argument with her parents.

"You sound mad." Henry points out.

"No, I'm fine kid. Just been a long day how was school?" Emma asks to try and change the topic.

"Fine, but do you have any idea what caused the tremor?" Henry asks.

"I think it was something, natural kid. But I'm checking into it." Emma answers the conversation ends there. After what Emma said the conversation then ends.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina, Chris, Melinda, Piper, Phoebe, Paige along with Chris's cousins arrive outside Regina's mansion. But rather Chris's mother, sister, aunts and cousins taking in the amazing sight. They are also shocked to see the famous Halliwell manor. Standing beside Regina's mansion!

"My house has just been ripped off its very foundations," Piper shouted feeling really pissed.

"Thank God, the Nexus was destroyed otherwise with the manor here evil could have take control over its power." Paige points out.

"But right now we have a bigger problem. We have to assume magic has been exposed and if it has then. Who knows what trouble it will cause us." Phoebe replies.

"The Cleaners?" Regina asks feeling confused.

"The Cleaners are a group of neutral beings whose job is to ensure that magic isn't exposed by either good, evil or neutral. They have the power to rewrite reality and manipulate memories." Piper explains to Regina for Piper it's strange to look at Regina a stranger and see the woman who stole her son's heart and has given Chris a child.

"Right, I say we head to the attic and find a summoning spell." Kat one of Paige's twins suggests.

"I can cast an easy locator spell," Regina tells Chris and his family.

"Maybe but I'm just going by a hunch that if my house is here next to yours and if your child shown some of our Wiccan powers than that means we will have ours. Then both of worlds must have somehow merged when you two reconnected. That your locator spell will be similar to our scrying it would give you his location. But if he constantly moving then you won't be able to pinpoint his location. At least with a summoning spell, we can take him from wherever he is and bring him to us." Piper explained politely.

"Fine, but if your summoning spell doesn't work then we'll use my magic," Regina responds feeling irritated annoyed she hates it when somebody questions her skill and abilities with magic!

"Sounds fine by me," Melinda spoke.

* * *

The group walk into the famous Halliwell manor, Regina takes an immediate notice to the traditional style of the house very charming Regina tells herself. Regina is then shown to the stairs which the group walk up with Regina and Chris at the back.

"So, what do you think of my family's home?" Chris asks.

"It's lovely traditional rather cosy." Regina answers. When they enter the attic, Regina spots an old sewing machine, old tapes, decorations etc. But what truly captured Regina's attention is sat on a tall wooden bookstand in the centre of the attic in front of three windows lies the Warren/Halliwell Book of Shadows! The group gathered around the famous Book of Shadows.

"Phoebe, I think you and Paige along with your kids should maybe call your houses and see if Coop and Henry are in and figure out if your places were brought here too," Piper suggested. Piper's sisters' nod as well as her nieces and nephews before leaving the attic to make the phone calls. As Piper opens up the Book of Shadows and flips through the pages. Regina starts to take mental notes of the pages Piper is flipping past notices titles of certain demons and warlocks. Regina then comes to the realisation that her firstborn to Chris would be targeted by such evils and not just the evils from her world but Christopher's world ones that will want to kill him. Ones that her firstborn will have to fight just to live. And she has no idea how to feel about that.

"Christopher, I never knew they were so many evils living and breathing in your world," Regina commented.

"You never knew or imagined you would have a child that would fight Warlocks and Demons. Neither did I, and my sisters weren't aware of our powers, destiny and legacy." Piper says.

"How is that possible?" Regina asks.

"Well before Phoebe was a Warlock captured my mother and threatened to kill baby Phoebe and then me and my sister Prue unless she granted him immunity to our powers. Long story short when Phoebe was born my Grams bound our powers, erased mine and Prue's memories of witchcraft. Nickolous has no need for us anymore. But after my mom and grams died our powers were restored and he came after us. We travelled back to the day the deal was made and managed to reverse than when we returned to the present we could use our powers to vanquish him." Piper tells Regina.

"When we find my son what if he has abused his powers. They might have manifested and grown will he be punished?" Regina questioned she had to be prepared for everything this is going to be a massive change for everyone. Henry would have to contend with an older sibling. And she has no idea what kind of life her firstborn had or has outside of Storybrooke.

"I guess its safe to assume they won't charge him with anything unless he used his power to kill an innocent. After all, since he was in a different world and no one from my world to explain the rules or teach him. This is going to be a massive adjustment but I can help we all have to learn about both worlds and each other's magic." Piper answers.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Right now Maleficent and Mark are standing outside Rumplestiltskin's cabin. The two have been silent for almost twenty minutes. The two have so much to say yet no idea where to start. Everything lately has been too much and rather overwhelming for Mark.

"I guess this is just as much as a shock for you as it is for me," Mark comments.

"It's just that I imagined what my children would look like and I-I." Maleficent starts.

"I'm not what you expected not what you want." Mark cuts in.

"No, but then again I don't think what any parents expect or fantasies about their soon to be children is accurate they surprise you," Maleficent replies.

"When I was younger I hated you. I was filled with pain thinking that you just decided to give up a child someone defenceless and innocent all alone. But now I know the truth those self-righteous idiots stole me and my sister." Mark says.

"Y...you have a sister where is she is she well like you?" Maleficent asks.

"I-I when we arrived in this realm with Ursula and Cruella, They drew most of the magic from our egg, we shared keeping their youth and health suspended. The egg cracked open they left us, alone in the cold the remaining magic somehow she tapped into it to ensure that I was kept warm in the cold and when we were found it was too late she died." Mark answers not meeting Maleficent's eyes how could you tell a parent their child died before they even had a chance to truly live? Maleficent couldn't help be stunned she is finally reunited with one child only to discover his twin spent her short life suffering because of the Charmings, Cruella and Ursula.

"I am truly sorry, my son for the pain fate has handed you. But I promise you that I will never leave your side again. I will be here for you whenever you need me." Maleficent told Mark as she gently strokes Mark's right cheek.

"I know the pain won't just go in a few seconds. But I found a purpose people who made my life worthwhile. And once we fulfil our deal with Rumplestiltskin, I'm getting justice for what they did to us, the Charmings are going to pay." Mark said.

"I want justice to but I don't want you to let vengeance consume your life," Maleficent responded.

"It won't consume me, I have something they don't have people I love and one of them can freeze time when he's in control," Mark says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Halliwell manor, we have Regina and Piper with Chris standing over the Book of Shadows which opened on a specific page. Regina's hands are carefully relaxed on the open book.

"Well, would you look at that," Piper commented. Regina then looks at Piper with a confused look.

"The Book of Shadows is protected by ancient magic belonging to the Warren line of witches. Only those on the side of good can go anywhere near the book if they tried the book would retaliate throwing shields etc." Chris explained.

"We'll get into more detail later I for one would like to see my grandson," Piper spoke up. Regina and Chris then look down at the open book and start chanting.

"Powers of the Witches rise course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here." Chris and Regina chant together as they chant a swirl of white orbs of light manifests out of nowhere for a few seconds before fading leaving behind Jackson standing before the three.

"Oh, my god!" Jackson spoke shocked and scared as he has only just found himself standing alone in front of three complete strangers. The three adults stare at him for a moment before walking away from the book and start to walk towards Jackson. As a result, Jackson holds out a hand while speaking.

"Stay back!" Jackson shouts.

"We didn't summon you here to hurt you, Jackson," Regina tells Jackson hoping to get Jackson to calm down and to feel comfortable around them. Jackson makes a quick hand gesture after the gesture is made the amulet Regina is wearing around her neck glows for a moment. Jackson shocked repeats his hand gesture three more times receiving the same response before.

"From a single-time freezing witch to another Jackson, our power doesn't affect good witches," Piper advises Jackson.

"Whoa, wait 'from a single-time freezing witch to another' I, you have my powers and you brought me to this place," Jackson said.

"Belle said a baby rattle was stolen from Gold's shop. It belonged to Maleficent, a dear old friend of mine. That two boys walked into the shop one of the boys made a hand gesture and then Belle found herself alone in the shop with a note saying 'Dragon rising. Snow and Charming enjoy what little time you have left posing as the perfect couple and parents.' I assume that was you're doing you froze the front shop and stole the rattle and left the note behind to lure the Charmings to the mines." Regina theorises.

"You're correct miss but if Maleficent the legendary Misstress of all Evil was your dear old friend. Then why didn't you resurrect her someone who must be so close to you? Now, I have some business to do a lot of it actually. So, now I have a few questions be straightforward." Jackson says.

"What kind of business? You resurrected Maleficent why else would the Dark One need you?" Chris asks.

"I'm pretty sure I said I have a few questions. So these are my questions first why did you summon me? How is that two of us share the same powers? Where do these powers come from?" And why are you so interested in me? The note was left for Belle to give to the monster couple." Jackson first responded to Chris before asking his questions.

"We share the same power because the ability to freeze time is one that is passed through the Warren/Halliwell family along with two other powers Premonition and Telekinesis but not every Warren/Halliwell inherits two or all of the powers," Piper explained.

"As for your other questions Jackson, we're interested in you because well there no easy way to say this. But do ever wonder who your biological parents were?" Regina questioned. Jackson takes a second to before replying, of course, he wondered who his biological parents when he learned he was adopted. Then realisation soon hits Jackson.

"Wait, the power to freeze time is passed through the family and you know I'm adopted. Are you trying to say that you're, my biological family?" Jackson replies. Regina and Chris smile but that soon stops when various nearby items start to blow up.

"Jackson, cut out with blowing up other people belongings," Piper commented.

"Oh, damn it this wasn't supposed to happen," Jackson spoke before running out of the attic. Not only is Jackson scared that his new power is getting out of control but he also can't accept he has just met his biological parents and another relation.

"After him," Chris shouted as he orbed out of the attic.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Jackson has just run outside the manor, he couldn't believe what was happening. He knew by a very slim chance, he could cross paths with his biological family but never intended for it to happen. He came to Storybrooke to start a new life with Mark and the boys, not for people who abandoned him. And what's worse is that he knows his power to freeze has no affect on them. He needs to get back to the boys, Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent. They would need to speed up plans, who knows how Jackson's biological family could ruin things!

"Of all days," Jackson says to himself. Jackson pulls out his mobile and starts dialling Mark's number.

"Pick up." Jackson snaps as he turns a corner he bumps into Chris.

"Orbing is a tad bit faster than running." Chris quipped.

"Stay the hell away from me," Jackson snapped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to talk to you. I think I have the right to talk to my son." Chris responds. Seconds later Jackson vanishes in a poof of green smoke.

"Damn it." Chris cursed.

* * *

Jackson reappears back over at the cabin standing near Percy and Karl.

"That's new remote teleportation," Jackson commented.

"Mr Gold and Maleficent have been teaching us some more tricks," Percy says.

"Mark is outside training with his mother sir," Karl tells Jackson.

"Karl, you don't have to call any of us sir or miss. Just call us by our first names." Jackson replies.

"Okay, if you're sure," Karl said.

"Yes, I'm sure now do you guys want to tell them how you knew to bring me back? After, all Mark didn't answer my call." Jackson asked.

"W...Well, after you vanished in those fancy white swirls of light. I used a bowl of water like a looking glass found out where you were. And Karl then brought you here first time without fail." Percy explains.

"Wow, you two clearly work as a rather impressive duo." Jackson complimented making the two younger boys smile.

"Mark was going to go straight after you. But Maleficent was against it she said something on the lines that jumping into battle without knowing your enemy is what gets people killed. Mr Gold told us to work together to find you and bring you back." Percy spoke, Jackson smiled briefly just like Mark jumping straight through fire to find him.

"Seems like Maleficent is more than just power and beauty. I need to speak to Gold for a second." Jackson says before leaving the cabin.

* * *

He doesn't have to search far to find Gold as Gold is currently training Mark with Maleficent. The training halts when the trio sees Jackson.

"JACKSON, thank God," Mark shouts as he runs up to Jackson pulling him into a hug.

"And I thought I was the cuddly one." Jackson joked.

"I assume you dealt with the magic that summoned you." Rumplestiltskin assumes.

"No, actually it turns out my biological family have decided to make an appearance and get this my power to freeze doesn't work on them. They are somehow immune because they are good witches." Jackson responds.

"We need to hurry the plan along before they intervene," Mark said.

"I agree the ingredients that we need to resurrect Baelfire isn't easy to come by especially if his family and the heroes try to intervene," Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"We can handle the kidnap duo with ease. Its Jackson newly found family of witches that could pose a problem." Maleficent commented.

"Are you sure you want to face off against them Jack? They are your family." Mark asks.

"Right now my only family is you and the boys. They abandoned me, they are nothing to me." Jackson answers.

"We start collecting the ingredients now. Percy is the only one who can acquire the purest water for the body. Then we can focus on getting the First Fire and so on." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Sounds good. But Percy doesn't get that alone he's still a kid." Mark responds sternly.

"Of, course not," Rumplestiltskin spoke lying.

End of chapter 16.


End file.
